When mechanical devices such as prosthetic knees, hips, shoulders, fingers, elbows, wrists, ankles, fingers and spinal elements are implanted in the body and used as articulating elements they are subjected to wear and corrosion. These prosthetic (orthopaedic) implants are usually fabricated in modular form with the individual elements manufactured from metallic materials such as stainless steels, Co—Cr—Mo alloys, Zr alloys, and Ti alloys (Ti—Al—V); plastics such as ultra high molecular weight polyethylene (UHMWPE); or ceramics such as alumina and zirconia.
As the articulating surfaces of these orthopaedic implants wear and corrode, products including polyethylene wear particles, metallic wear particles, and metallic ions are typically released into the body. Thereafter, these wear particles may be transported to and absorbed into bone, blood, lymphatic tissue, and other organ systems. In general, these wear particles have adverse effects. For example, the polyethylene wear particles have been shown to produce long-term bone loss and loosening of the implant. In addition, even very low concentrations of metallic wear particles and metallic ions may have adverse immunologic tissue reactions. Accordingly, it is desirable to provide an orthopaedic implant that is capable of overcoming the disadvantages described herein at least to some extent.